Superheroes of Sakura Wars:In the Name of The Moon
by Cobrawolf Meiji
Summary: Sumire Kanzaki finds a Brooch that will totaly Change her life for ever.
1. Prolouge

The Superheroes of Sakura Wars: in The Name of The Moon

By Clint H Hoyt

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Sakura Wars nor Sailor Moon as they belong to there Owners._

_Anyways, I decided to start my version of "Superwomen of EVA" but I am going to use The Characters from Sakura Wars, starting with Sumire Kanzaki as a Sailor Senshi. _

_Prologue: Fate's hand_

_**A Long Time ago, over 10,000 years ago, there are a Kingdom on the Moon, known as Silver Millennium. This Kingdom was ruled by the Wise and Good Queen Serenity. It was a Time of Peace and tranquility.**_

_**That was till The arrival of Beryl, Queen of The Dark Kingdom.**_

_**Wanting the power of The Ginzuishō (Silver Crystal), to bring The all powerful Queen Metalia into the Universe, Queen Beryl attacked The Moon with a Army of Earthmen and Youma Warriors. Her most powerful warriors, The Shitennou**_ _**(Four Heavenly Kings), killed their own lovers, The Sailor Senshi.**_

_**Soon enough, in front of Serenity's daughter, she killed Prince Endymion of Earth, who she loved. Sadden by his Death, Princess Serenity killed her self. This caused her mother to use The Silver Crystal to seal The Dark Kingdom and Metalia away for all time.**_

_**Seeing her Kingdom in ruins. Serenity used The Silver Crystal to send the sprits of the moon people to the far future and to be reborn, at the cost her own life. The Silver Crystal was also lost. Before that, Queen Serenity put her two trusted advisers, Luna and Artemis, to cryo-sleep, to find the Princess and The Sailor Scouts should The Dark Kingdom break free from being seal.**_

_**In any other universes, The cats would find Princess Serenity, reincarnated as Serena, who would become Sailor Moon and bring a new kingdom in the late 21st**__** century. But Fate would soon deal and Blow to Destiny in the 1920s and this is were our story Begins**_

_June 12 , 1923, Tokyo, Japan_

Luna was lost and confused.

She knew she was on Earth, but where? It did not look like the place she had in a vision before being put into stasis on the Moon. Her Crystal Capsule had landed in what was to be Tokyo, but it looked wrong. The cars looked to be steam powered, along with everything else. This was not right. The Atomic clock on the Lunar Computer most have broken or she was sent to the wrong world.

Luna was also having Hibernation Sickness, her eyesight was burly, which meant she did not see the steam car till it was too late.

The passenger and driver both felt the bump and stopped. "What was that?" one Sumire Kanzaki, heiress to Kanzaki Heavy Industries asked. Her driver stopped and got out, along with Sumire. "It looks like we ran over a cat, Madame." The Driver said. Sumire looked over and saw a black cat, not moving and by the look of things, Dead as a Doornail. While Sumire could be a cold hearted bitch and a snob at times, a dead cat was something she could not ignore. What was odd was two things on the corpse. One was that fact that The cat had a Yellow Crescent Moon on it's forehead, the other thing was a small brooch on the ground next to The dead cat. "It looks like a stray." Sumire said, seeing not collar nor tag. Sumire picked up The Brooch and looked at it. No address or anything on the brooch.

"I wonder who dropped this?" Sumire asked her self. "What was it miss?" The driver asked her. "Oh, nothing." Sumire said. Just as she turn to get back into the Steam powered car a voice suddenly said "Keep it safe." Both Sumire and the Driver turned and looked for the source of the voice and found nothing. _'Must be my nerves'_ Sumire thought.

The Car drove off later while laying there, Luna smiled, she may die, but she knew that The Brooch was in safe hands. She felt that the human had a good heart. '_may the Power of the Moon Protect you.'_ and with that, Luna of Mau died.

But unknowingly a Moon Star was about to be born.

**Author's note: Yes, in The Prologue I killed of Luna, so Sue me. Anyways, Yes, Sumire is going to end up a Sailor Senshi.**

**Please Read and Review and no flames please, other wise Kanna is going to get you (lol)**


	2. Night of The Full Moon

Chapter One: The Night of The Full Moon

_Two days later._

The Theater was quiet in the times between battles and plays. Being a summer day, most of the members of The Imperial Flower Division were outside or busy with training, like Maria was doing. Sumire was inside the Theater still, not training but still thinking of what happened two nights ago. The strange cat and the Brooch she still had were fresh in her mind. Sumire looked at the Brooch again. It was unlike any she seen before, mostly white and gold with a Crescent moon on it, it seemed otherworldly.

"Hey, Cactus Head!" a Voice that belong to only one person that annoyed the hell out of Sumire said. Sumire turned and saw the person in question: Kanna Kirishima. The Okinawan was one of the members of The Imperial Flower Division, which Sumire was also part of, and was one of the first members, along with Maria. Sumire just rolled her eyes. "I see you are up today, Muscle Brain." Sumire said, insulting Kanna and hideing the Brooch in her pocket.

"Hey at lest I am not a snob like you." Kanna Retorted back to Sumire. "Anyways, what were you looking at?" "Um….nothing," Sumire said, "just a old piece of jewelry that has been in the family for years." Kanna soon nodded and left. Sumire soon sighed in relief, Kanna was well known to blab about things that were supposed to be secret.

How were to explain that you found a brooch near a Ran over cat? And Why did the cat had said brooch in the first place. She had took it to a jeweler yesterday and they had no idea of what the gold like metal on it was, nor what the pink crystals that encrusted it were. Sumire decided to ask one Jewelry maker about the Brooch. From what many other jewelers had said, he had a knack for odd Jewelry. If he could tell her what the Brooch was for and why a cat had it, it would ease her conscience.

It would also stop the nightmares that had started up the night of the accident. Sumire had started getting nightmares of a palace burning, people being killed by monsters, two lovers dying in each others arms and a white glow, wiping everything out. It was scary and Sumire was not one to be scared easily.

She had to find answers.

* * *

Later that day, Sumire came to the Jewelry Shop, which was said to have been around since The Sengoku Period. Ginga Ningbo had been working on jewels since The Meiji Era and now Sumire Kanzaki was hoping he could help find out what The Brooch was.

The place looked very old and dark. More like a old castle from Medieval Europe then a store in 1920s Tokyo. It looked very Spooky. _'Kanna would be running out of here by now'_ Sumire thought to her self. Then suddenly, she felt someone touch her shoulder, almost making her jump in fright. She turned and saw Mr. Ningbo, who looked as ancient as the store it self.

"May I help you, young lady?" Ningbo asked. Sumire nodded, "I heard you were a expert at pieces of Jewelry and I would like your information on this Brooch." Sumire said, showing The Jeweler the Brooch. Ningbo looked at The Brooch carefully. "Hmmmm….This is interesting." Ningbo said, "This metal on This Brooch is not Gold or Brass or Copper nor is it Pyrite or even Gold Paint on Silver. I Do think this Metal is not like any I have seen before." Ningbo looked at it more, "It reminds me of something I heard of in a story." "Oh?" Sumire said, wondering about it. "Ah, Yes!" Ningbo said, "I think this might be a copy of it or the real thing!" Sumire looked at him. "My father was a Relic hunter and he was a good one." Ningbo started saying, "20 years ago, he found a scroll in some ruins in Mongolia." He soon pulled out a odd looking scroll, which was covered in a Silver Case. "The Scroll was written on some type of paper that was unlike anything ever made, even the silver was of a type not from any place on Earth. In fact, This Scroll that my father found may be over ten thousand years old." Sumire's eyes soon bugged out " Ten thousand years old?!" She exclaimed, "Impossible!" "Not Impossible," Ningbo said, "But not impractical either, The Scroll tells of a Kingdom on The Moon around that Time, well before those tales of Atlantis that those Westerners talk about. This Kingdom was ruled by a wise Queen and it was a golden age. Before a Great Darkness came and wiped it out and ended the Kingdom. My father thought that this Scroll was from The Moon and came here by Survivors of The Moon Kingdom's Destruction." "I Don't believe it." Sumire said, thinking it was just a children's tale. "No one believed in demons a few decades ago either." Ningbo said, making Sumire think. He was right. Till 1914, no one thought that Demons were real, till they appeared in in Tokyo and attacked, set lose by The Blood Shed and hate of The Great War in Europe.

"And what does The Brooch have to do with it?" She soon asked. "Ah, that is where the Story comes in," Ningbo said, "The Scroll tells that This Great Evil, called Metalia, wanted The Treasure of The Moon Kingdom, a Jewell known as The Ginzuishō, which was a Magical Crystal. It was always with The Moon Queen on her scepter of in a Brooch." The old Jeweler soon pointed to a Page on the Scroll which showed a Woman in a white dress. Her hair was one up with two Pigtails and what Sumire would call Buns.

The Woman also had a Brooch…just like the one Sumire was holding. "That is why I said it might be Real or a Copy," Ningbo said, "If it is a Copy made by a Jeweler like me, then it is just a Copy, but if it is the real Brooch, then you might have a piece of a Alien kingdom." Sumire looked at it, wondering if The Brooch was the real one that the Moon Queen had. "Also I word of wisdom young lady," Ningbo soon said, "If it is The Real Moon Brooch, keep it safe and out of The hands of evil. If it ever falls into the wrong hands, it would be the end of the world."

Sumire nodded to The old Jeweler and left, thinking about the brooch.

***************

Later that day, Sumire was with The others. Captain Ogami decided to take them out for launch. Well, the group was talking about mainly Maria and Sakura. As they were walking, a Rumble was heard and felt by them and soon the cause popped their ugly heads out…Wakiji.

The Metal Monster Foot soldiers of the Black Sanctum Council that were terrorizing Tokyo for not reason then to destroy it. These beasts were armed with Axes. "We have to Get these towns people out of harms way!" Ogami ordered the others and they soon went off to help get the people away from The Battle zone.

Sumire, Kanna, Kohran, Sakura and Iris were helping get the people out of the area while Maria shot at the Wakiji Warriors. The two mechanical monsters soon fell down, melting into ooze that smelled of death. Sumire winkled her nose in disgust at the smell of dead Demon.

Sumire soon turned and saw Maria by a person on a sidewalk. The guy was dressed in Ninja style garb and by the Shoulder patch on him, he looked to be a member of the mysterious Moon Division, The Special Forces of The Defense Force.

Ogami was missing.

*************

At The Imperial Theater, Vice-Commander Ayame Fujieda had given them orders to stay at The theater while they would try to locate Ogami. Kanna objected to the idea of as she put it "Sitting on our Butts" Sumire had to agree silently about that and what Maria said about careful action.

Sumire soon went up to her room to await orders and to think about the Brooch. _'If this is a Magic Brooch, then it is a odd one.' _Sumire thought to her self. She had tried rubbing it, saying magic words and other things, even banging it on her desk (and leaving not a dent or scratch on the Brooch.) did not make it work. "I guess talking in Lunar would make it work, but I don't know Lunar." Sumire said to her self.

Outside through her window, a Full Moon was rising. Sumire looked out to see it. It was only yesterday that she had little thought of any Idea of Alien life, and now she had a piece of a alien kingdom in her hand. She stared at The Brooch. It seemed to glow a bit with a faint light. Sumire felt something, it felt like what happened when she piloted a Kobu. _'Spirit Energy?'_ Sumire thought.

Then she felt something calling her, something telling her some words that he soon felt to say by heart, like she knew them. Sumire soon lifted The Brooch into The Air and soon said those words she heard. "Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Sumire yelled and soon, she was engulfed in light. She did not know what was happening, but she felt as she was lifted into the Air, her Dress and shoes gone and the feeling of being dressed in something.

The light soon died down and Sumire opened her eyes. She turned to her Mirror and was shocked to see what she was wearing.

The suit appeared to be some type of white leotard. A short blue skirt was around her waist. On her chest was a Large red Bow, with The Brooch in the middle, another bow on the back of the suit. She had Red knee high boots on her feet. On her head was a Gold Tiara with a Jewell in the middle of it. The suit reminded Sumire of a Sailor Fuku, like what a few school girls wore.

Sumire soon Screamed in Shock.

Author's Note: Yep, Sumire is Now Sailor Moon, I hope you like Chapter One. Anyways, My newt Superheroes Story will star Sakura Shinguji as…SUPERGIRL!

Anyways, Chapter Two will be done when I start it, anyways, Read and Review :)


	3. Sailor Moon vs Setsuna

**Chapter Two: Big Battle at The docks! Sailor Moon vs. Setsuna**

Sumire stood looking at The reflection that was her own. Dressed in some type of Sailor Fuku with a very short skirt. "What the hell Happened!" she told her self. She soon herd foot steps coming towards her room as a knock came. "Sumire-san?" Said the voice, which Sumire knew was Yuri, one of The three members of The Wind Division. "Are you alright?" She asked. Sumire knew that if Yuri found out, then the very gossipy Wind Division found out, then the rest of The Flower Division would know. And The Idea of Kanna poking fun at her was NOT good. Nor was being on the cover of every Tabloid in Tokyo. She would be disowned by her family!

So Sumire decided to tell a Lie. "Oh, It is nothing, just that I saw a rat, a Big rat!" Sumire lied though her teeth. It seemed to had work as Yuri soon replied. "Um…ok…" and the sound of her foot steps heading away made Sumire sigh in relief. Sumire still was in a rut. She was still in the Uniform. "How do I take it off?" she asked her self.

Then she heard foot steps again, this time they were Outside. Sumire soon walked over to the window and saw to shadowed figures running out of the Theater, two shadows that were Maria and Sakura. _'Where are they off to?' _Sumire thought. They seemed to be in a big hurry for something, and it looked like Maria wanted Sakura to go back. But it seemed the Country girl was intent on fallowing Maria.

'_Great, they are disobeying orders.'_ Sumire thought. Then the thought struck her, what if they were going to try and find Ohgami on their own. _'Just like the two, going off on their own.' _Sumire decided it would be best to fallow them and try to get them back.

But soon in came a problem, how to fallow them? That was a problem in it self bigger then just Sakura and Maria sneaking out. Sumire could not go down stairs, The costume was a bit showy and would get her noticed. Climbing down was near impossible.

'_Wait!' _Sumire thought, _'if this is The brooch that has the powers….I wonder if I could fly?' _Sumire soon decided to try it out (and remember kids: DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!) Then she soon prepared for a leap. Then she leapt off the balcony. What Sumire did not know that Senshi did not fly, but they could leap long and high, as she soon was high off the ground…..and soon met Tar roofing in the face.

"Ow…" Sumire said, she soon got back up. _'Ok, so I can not fly, but I can Leap' _She thought, and soon started leaping from roof top to roof top, fallowing Sakura and Maria.

* * *

Lt. General Ikki Yoneda did not like this, he had a feeling that the enemy was waiting for them. He and Yuichi Kayama were leading a group of Moon Division Forces to find The enemy Hideout, which they did. The old warehouse was guarded by four Wakiji, this was no doubt Setsuna's base of Operations in this part of Tokyo and the place where Ohgami was being held.

It had all the parts of a Trap.

Kayama signaled the first team to go ahead, just as one Wakiji suddenly Turned and the others were soon starting their attack. The Trap had been sprung.

'_this is one of them days.' _Yoneda thought, not seeing the Shadow on the Roof.

Sumire had fallowed the two to the warehouse district of Tokyo. Surprisingly she did not feel tired from jumping from Roof Top to Roof Top. _'I wonder why I did not have this when we first fought The Wakiji?' _She thought to her self. It would have been good back then, when the Wakiji first came. But now she would have to find out what was going on, perhaps keep Maria and Sakura from being killed, as no doubt Setsuna and Rasetsu had a trap ready. _'I hope that they are waiting for The Kobu, not three girls.' _Sumire thought. She soon was close to Sakura and Maria, she could hear them talking about something. Just then a explosion came from Somewhere. Sumire turned and saw the cause of it, Wakiji. The Demonic Hybrids of Metal and flesh were attacking a group of men in black ninja style suits.

She also saw that The Men in black were losing to the monsters, rifles and other non-spirit powered weapons were useless against Wakiji. This was bad, Sumire had to do something, but the problem was that she was not in a Kobu, her Naginata was back at The Theater and the only thing she had was a odd looking Sailor Fuku and a Brooch with Super…powers…..

'_Wait.' _She thought, _'I HAVE superpowers!' _she totally forgot that she now had powers of the Magical kind thanks to the Brooch, She could stop Setsuna and save The Captain. _'The only problem is my Name,' _She thought. Going in as Sumire Kanzaki would not be wise

Then a thought popped into her head, a idea for a name….

* * *

Setsuna was not amused.

His fun time of Torturing the leader of The Imperial Flower Division was interrupted by a attack by The Moon Division. While he was mad that they had dare ruin is play time, He was a bit happy….another play toy was here: Kayama.

'_Seems that night is not a total waste.' _The demon thought as he watched Rasetsu punch his way through The Moon Division troops like flies. Setsuna soon zeroed in on Kayama and surprisingly, Yoneda him self was there. "Well, Kayama, came back for some more fun?" Setsuna said, grinning from ear to ear, he could feel the fear coming from Kayama, it was intoxicating.

Teleporting right into Kayama's face, The little demon was about to probe his mind when a voice suddenly sounded from the dark…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone, even the Wakiji, turned to where the voice came from. There, standing on the roof of a Building, silhouetted against the Full Moon as the figure of a female in a short skirt and a Leotard. The suit looked more like a Sailor Fuku. The person soon started talking again, starring down at Setsuna. "The Mind of a Human is what is sacred, yet to violate it! I will not stand for demons raping people's Minds!"

Setsuna looked at the newcomer, "Who are you!" He demanded, all the while, he was trying to get into her mind, only to find out he was being blocked by…something. Then the woman spoke again. "I am **Sailor Moon**," She said, doing a pose. "and In the Name of The Moon, I shall Punish you."

Everyone stared at her. _"Is this Girl serious?' _Setsuna thought. It was kind of funny that a girl in a modified Sailor Fuku would DARE threaten him and his force of Wakiji (along with his brother, Rasetsu.) But he had a feeling she was serious.

Also that she was blocking his Mind Reading Powers was something that made it more real. "I am not amused little girl." He said, "You know, it is not good for girls to play with The Boys, not when they have Bigger toys." he turned to The Wakiji, "Destroy that wench!" He ordered.

Sailor Moon jumped off the roof and in front of the enemy. One Wakiji attacked with it's axe, only for her to jump over it and on top of a Gun welding Wakiji. The Axe welding one turned and swung the Axe again, only for her to Jump and the Axe striking the other Wakiji, killing it.

'_Well, I am glad that they are stupid.' _Sailor Moon thought. One Down…five to go and one was armed with a Shoulder mounted Rocket Launcher. Them she had something pop into her head again, something that could help her.

She soon Took off her Tiara and it soon started glowing, turning into a disk of light. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" She yelled. The Magic Tiara soon flew, cutting right through the Wakiji, their screams told of the end as they soon turned into dust.

'_A lot cleaner then when I use my Naginata.' _She thought. She soon turned to the two remaining enemies; Setsuna and Rasetsu. Setsuna did not look happy, "You-You…YOU WHORE!" He yelled. "Rasetsu! KILL THAT BITCH!" The Brute soon started heading for Sailor Moon when Suddenly the sound of something coming. Both Rasetsu and Sailor Moon turned and saw Two Kobu. Setsuna decided that he was outnumbered. He turned and soon saw even worse news: His Hostage was freed.

"On Second Thought, lets get out of here." Son the two demons disappeared, with Setsuna's Disembodied voice calling through the air "as for You, Sailor Moon, I will Have my REVENGE!"

Yoneda was amazed at what he had seen, One girl, not even piloting a Kobu, took down five Wakiji. She was more powerful then a Kobu. _'Who is she?'_ He wondered. He was about to go to her when she soon jumped into the air and disappeared. "Hey, wait!" Yoneda yelled, but the mysterious girl was gone. He soon turned to what was now at hand, Sakura, Maria and Ohgami. "Hey, is Sumire with you?" Kohran yelled.

This was soon a Shock to all those there. "Sumire never came with us." Sakura said. Just then a nose mad e them turn as Sumire came out of the ally. "Sumire!" Sakura said, running to her, "You alright?" "Yes, even through I was Kidnapped by that Geisha want-a-be." Sumire had to come up with a Story about why she was missing from the theater, so the best Idea was to claim she was kidnapped. "Luckily some girl in a short skirt saved me." "Short skirt?" Yoneda said, now questioning even more about Who Sailor Moon Was.

* * *

She felt it…

Power…the glow of a Star seed that glowed brightly in the darkness. It was Powerful. "Such Power," the woman said, "all waiting for me to come and take it."

The woman had been planning on attacking a planet that had three Senshi and a princess, but the glow coming from another world, just 34 light years away was what made her think about heading for that blue world known as Earth. "I will have that Star Seed as part of my collection." She said, turning to the four Shadows. "We will head for Earth and take The Star Seed!" She yelled

For Galaxia always got what she wanted.

_**A/N: **__Yes, Galaxia is coming to 1920s Tokyo and Sailor Moon was in her first Battle. I hope you liked it so Please Read and Review __J_


End file.
